Aos olhos de um amante
by Konaxchan
Summary: O último capítulo de Claymore narrado na perspectiva de Raki, começando do momento em que Clare batalha com Priscilla. A mesma história, os mesmo fatos, a única diferença é que ela é vista aos olhos de um amante.


Ela estava se transformando naquele monstro, ali, em frente aos meus olhos. Achei que seria impossível pará-la àquela altura. Ela havia derrotado Priscilla, um dos mais fortes, senão o mais, dos kakuseishas. Estava ofegante e erguia gradativamente a espada, almejando arrancar a cabeça de sua inimiga derrotada já na forma humana.

- Matar... - Ela falava, em meio a hesitações. - Matar... Teresa... Você ... Teresa... - Ela ergueu o braço despertado, pronta para matá-la. - Você matou... Teresa!

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Estava com medo. Estava com medo, não do youma poderosíssimo que Priscilla se tornara, mas de Clare, que a cada momento, ficava mais parecia com um deles.

Sua armadura de nada mais servia. Seus braços e pernas despertados não possuíam nenhuma essência humana. Nada restara de humano na Clare.

Os olhos de monstro que fitavam a inimiga com sede não mais olhavam para mim, ou mesmo para qualquer um por perto. Só fitavam Priscilla. Só queriam-na.

Só vingança.

Eu não podia ficar só olhando! Não podia deixar Clare, uma pessoa tão especial para mim, se tornar um youma, despertar bem na minha frente.

Eu corri. Coloquei-me na frente de Clare. Então, meu coração apertou ao notar a expressão dela. Não mudara. Depois de tanto tempo separados, me ver ali, na sua frente, não causara nenhuma reação no seu coração. O que ela estava se tornando?

Eu chorava. Sabia que poderia morrer. Poderia morrer nas mãos dela. Não temia a kakuseisha às minhas costas. Temia minha grande amiga.

- Clare! Não! - Abri meus braços em defesa de minha pequena amiga. Ela estava indefesa, agora. Era meu trabalho protegê-la. - Você não pode! Pare! - Gritei para ela, que nem mesmo se moveu, continuou murmurando. - Você não pode virar um youma!

- Matar... Matar... - Aquilo estava doendo em meu coração, uma dor inexplicável. Clare, antes uma pessoa tão querida que, mesmo não admitindo, era muito gentil, naquele estado. Parecia que na mente dela, tudo o que passava era a cena da morte de sua amiga. Não sei quem ela era, ou quão especial fora, mas só sabia que Clare queria a vingar.

Clare nunca falou dela mesma. Nunca gostou de se abrir, nem mesmo com seus amigos, que por mais escassos, sei que existem.

Ela sempre disse palavras suaves e bondosas, nunca prepotentes ou com ódio. Mas agora, contrariava toda a impressão de boa pessoa que eu tinha dela.

Ela só falava em matar Priscilla, só aquilo. Só vingança. Isso é cruel.

- Você... Teresa... Você a matou! - Droga, preciso impedi-la! Não vou agüentar vê-la neste estado.

- Não, Clare! - Eu pulei nela, abraçando aquele corpo meio youma, meio humano, que agora mais parecia o primeiro. - Não continue... Não continue, Clare! - Gritei, apertando o abraço sobre seus ombros.

Lentamente, as garras pararam de se mover, estavam paralisadas. Senti seu corpo tremer. Será que queria tanto assim me matar? Será que não me reconhecia mais?

Sou eu! O Raki! Sou eu, Clare! Eu estou vivo, lembra? Estou aqui, ao seu lado. Estou te abraçando, consegue me sentir?

Como eu queria que estas palavras a tocassem de algum modo, mas ela continuavam presas em mim, escorriam junto das inesgotáveis lágrimas.

- Clare... - A cada palavra, meu coração parecia querer explodir. Eu segurava as lágrimas, para parecer forte perto dela, para que ela notasse e se fortalecesse, para que não se deixasse dominar pelo seu sangue youma. Eu precisava mostrar firmeza!

- Vamos, Clare... - Parecia impossível, eu amolecia a cada tremor de Clare. Por favor, não me faça chorar. Não me faça parecer fraco de novo. Eu tenho que ser forte. Ainda não fiquei forte, mesmo treinando ao lado de Easley, não fiquei forte o suficiente.

Eu prometi viver, me tornar forte e a reencontrar. Eu prometi, e estava ali. Eu cumpri com minha promessa, com aquela promessa selada com meu primeiro beijo.

Eu prometi, e você também, Clare.

- Você prometeu, lembra? - Disse. Ouvi uma reação de surpresa vindo dela, finalmente pude sentir algo. Ela estava se lembrando, sua mente humana não tinha morrido, ainda restavam esperanças. Ela não morreria, sua humanidade não morreria.

- Viver e me encontrar de novo? - Tentei a lembrar de suas palavras, para que voltasse. Precisava voltar. Eu jurei a mim mesmo, ficar forte o bastante para protegê-la, e agora vou! Vou protegê-la dela mesma! Custe o que custar!

Preciso usar aquela promessa para a lembrar de mim. Pensei. Um youma não tem sentimentos, mas Clare tem, ela com certeza se lembra, não é?

- Disse-me para não morrer, - Falava em meio a dor, a tristeza e as lágrimas. - por isso fui de um lugar a outro desesperadamente, - Apertei o abraço, tentando tocar seu coração. - para que... para que um dia estivesse com você...

Ela pareceu abaixar a guarda, estava se acalmando. Eu afundei meu rosto em seus ombros. E continuei.

- Para que um dia estivesse com você e fosse seu cozinheiro de novo... - Tinha de ser direto, não tenho muito tempo até ela se descontrolar novamente.

Preciso revelar... Preciso dizer o que ficou preso em meu peito desde o dia em que ela me salvou. Desde o dia em que me acolheu, desde o beijo.

- Clare, eu... Eu te amo! - Assim disse, e senti ela se surpreender. É tão assustador assim? Ser amado por alguém que te admira, Clare? Imaginei que você já esperasse por isso.

Imaginei que iria voltar a forma humana, como sempre fez. Como eu sei que consegue. Clare é forte. Pode ser menosprezada por todas as outras Claymore, mas eu sei que ela é forte, e para mim, não importa que número carregue nas costas, seja 47 ou entre as 5, será sempre a mais forte e importante!

Se é forte, volte!

- Não pode continuar assim! - Bradei, desesperadamente triste. Ela ergueu o rosto, talvez eu tivesse a tocado. - Não pode virar um youma! - Eu sabia que ela não queria este destino, eu sabia.

Sempre acreditei nela, e, no momento em que descobri que este era o destino de todas as Claymore, jurei protegê-la, para que este não seja o seu.

- Portanto, dessa vez, eu vou te proteger! Viva como uma humana até o fim! - Gritei, angustiado. Aquelas eram as últimas coisas que me restaram a dizer.

Arranquei tudo o que estava preso. Fiz de tudo para que ela voltasse. Só vai depender de você, Clare. Você quer continuar assim? Prefere se tornar uma kakuseisha?

Fique comigo, eu vou te proteger. Eu vou ficar forte, eu juro! Eu sei que sou inútil em muitas vezes, mas eu não sou um Claymore, sou só um humano que quer proteger quem ama! Por isso quero me fortalecer, para não deixar as pessoas importantes para mim sofrerem.

Clare pareceu reagir às palavras, o corpo senti tremer. Ela está voltando, certo?

- Ra...ki... - Ouvi sua voz alterada dizer. Me surpreendi, ela havia recobrado a consciência. Eu sabia! Ela era forte! Ela era-!

Assustei-me ao olhar para ela. Ela chorava. Não me lembro de vê-la chorar. Nunca me mostrou as lágrimas de seus olhos-de-prata. Agora, olhos dourados.

- Clare... - Falei, tentando a acalmar ainda mais. Ela podia voltar... eu sei.

- Não... - Seu braço estremeceu, ela estava hesitando em avançar. Ela não queria me ferir, e isto me fez sorrir por dentro. - Saia... daqui... - Disse, com o rosto ferido e lavado pelas lágrimas. - Eu não...

Nesse momento, ouvi o atiçar de suas garras novamente. Ela iria me matar? Clare iria fazer tal coisa, com tanta facilidade? Não! Não pode ser!

- Fuja! - Logo a voz da Claymore chamada Miria ressoou. Ela sabia do perigo desde o começo. Mas todas as guerreiras estavam debilitadas, não podem mexer sequer um músculo. Não iria ser protegido, não desta vez...

As lâminas avançaram com rapidez e agressividade, querendo me matar.

- AGH! - Gritei, antes de cair no chão com violência. M-Mas, nada doía. Eu não sangrava, nada. Minhas costas estavam normais, será que ela parou bem na hora, ou, não pode ser-!

- Jeane-san! - Gritei ao ver a colega de Clare ferida pelas garras desta. Aquela que me carregara até aqui. Jeane, a número nove. Pelo que disse no caminho, admira muito a Clare.

Ela se atirou na minha frente, me protegeu, mas, por quê?

- J-Jeane... - Clare reagiu ao notar que ferira letalmente a amiga. Elas pareciam ser bastante próximas, porque, pelo o que ouvi, Clare a salvou uma vez. Não esperava diferente de você... Sempre se sacrificando pelos outros, esquece de si mesma.

Jeane olhou para mim, ferida e sangrando. Ela era uma boa pessoa, gosta da Clare.

- Não fugiu dessa vez, não foi? - Disse em meio à dor das afiadas lâminas. Porque fez isso, Jeane-san? Você não me devia nada! - Que bom... - Ela sorriu, logo voltando a atenção para quem a ferira.

- Jeane... Porque você... - Ela tinha dificuldades ao falar, dadas as suas condições.

- Os papéis se inverteram, não foi, Clare? - E novamente vi o seu sorriso. Como ela consegue sorrir em uma hora daquelas? - Quando eu virei um youma naquela vez, você me fez voltar a ser humana. - E-Então era isso! Clare a fez voltar de um estado despertado?!

A alegria me invadiu por completo, então era mesmo possível! Clare poderia voltar. Por favor, faça isso por ela, Jeane-san.

- Agora aqui estou eu, para devolver o favor e aquelas palavras. - Disse ela, levando sua mão com dificuldade até o rosto agressivo e assustador de Clare. - Volte... - Sorriu. - Você pode voltar... Como daquela vez... Sincronize-se com meu youki. Faça isso e conseguirá voltar... - Ela aproximou seu rosto do de Clare, sangrando mais a cada movimento.

J-Jeane-san vai morrer? Não vai, não é? Clare não morreu, e, pelo que ela diz, fez a mesma coisa antes. Jeane vai ficar bem... Não é?

Como sou fraco, não consegui ficar olhando, minha dor se tornou externa de maneira muito intensa. Minhas lágrimas não cansavam de escorrer. Como choro, você deve pensar.

Perdi meus pais, e meu irmão para os youmas. Fui expulso da minha vila pela suspeita de ser um deles. A-A única pessoa que me aceitou, que me acolheu naquele momento foi a Clare. A Claymore que vingou meus pais, pelo que disse, mesmo não sendo sua intenção. Nunca foi sua intenção, não é? Nunca admite quem é.

Ela era importante para mim, àquela altura, a mais importante para mim. Ela estava sofrendo e aquilo me machucava mais ainda.

- Já fez isso uma vez, pode fazer de novo... - Jeane conseguia tocar Clare com muito mais facilidade do que eu. Porque isso? Por quê? Elas eram tão amigas assim? Minhas palavras são vazias demais para emocionar alguém? Ou talvez só a sensação de ter uma amiga morrendo por sua causa a tocou.

Eu não posso fazer nada! Que tipo de guerreiro quero ser?

A-Aquela sensação de impotência me corroia por dentro, no final não consegui fazer nada. Não a acalmei como queria, fiz ela atacar sua grande amiga, que tipo de companheiro sou eu?!

- Mesmo se eu voltar, não terei mais razão para viver... - Clare disse, então olhei em sua direção. Uma luz ofuscante as envolvia, não conseguia entender o que acontecia dentro dela. Só podia ouvir a voz fraca de Clare. - Se eu não derrotar Priscilla agora, o que eu...

Fitei a referida. Era ela quem havia causado tudo. A pequena garota que vi comendo vísceras de humanos. A pequena e mais forte kakuseisha derrotada.

Novamente voltei minha atenção a elas, quando ouvi Jeane bradar.

- Clare! Você achará uma razão para viver depois. Só não esqueça... Não esqueça que há pessoas que querem que você viva! - Ela gritou de dentro daquela explosão de energia. O que estava acontecendo? Estava funcionando? Minhas agonias eram tantas, não conseguia falar. - E que... eu sou uma delas. - Foi a última coisa que, com esforço, conseguir entender, uma vez que o forte barulho tomava conta do lugar.

Eu bati minha mão com força contra o chão, já ignorando o que acontecia. Estava preocupado demais, rezava para que ela ficasse bem. Rezava para sobreviver e não despertar. Clamei pelo sucesso de Jeane-san.

Logo minhas preces foram bloqueadas pela forte explosão. A poeira voou, junto com o som que se aquietara. A fumaça se dissipou e então pude ver o rosto humano de Clare.

Ela estava humana! Havia voltado! Ainda mais a felicidade me tocava! A imensa vontade de correr até ela e abraçá-la me tomou, mas eu hesitei, ao ver seu prateados olhos se umidificarem. Ela estava de joelhos, olhando Jeane com surpresa, com o choque de vê-la ali, falecida.

Não faço idéia da sensação que ela deve estar tendo, matar uma amiga. Isso deve ser incomparável. Muito pior que perder a família, a culpa. Queria gritar a plenos pulmões que a culpa não era dela.

Não foi você, Clare! Era o que queria pular e invadir o ar. Não foi você... Clare... portanto, não chore...

Assim não vou conseguir... Vendo você assim... As lágrimas vieram novamente.

Eu não podia me conter. Eu nunca, em toda a minha jornada ao lado da Clare, a vi tão triste e arrependida como agora. Era duro saber que matara uma amiga com as próprias mãos, mas ela devia saber que Jeane se sacrificou por ela, ela devia estar feliz, certo?

Naquela eu só pude chorar, de felicidade por ver minha amiga, ou muito mais do que isso, viva. De tristeza, por logo vê-la tão desolada e arrasada. E de muitas outras emoções, como culpa, impotência, satisfação, alívio, agradecimento.

Tudo se unia e escorria com as lágrimas. Ninguém notaria que eu estava chorando naquele momento. Meus soluços eram abafados pelos de Clare.

Depois de Easley fugir da boca do vulcão carregando Priscilla nos braços, já humana e indefesa, todas as Claymores se recolheram também. Eu fiquei preocupado com a jovem Kakuseisha naquele momento. Será que Easley cuidaria bem dela? Eu queria que ela ficasse em segurança, antes de tudo.

Não a via como um monstro, talvez por um certo ângulo, às vezes, mas ela ainda tem um coração humano, sei que tem. Eu não quero o mal para ela, quero que se salve, só isso.

Senti-me incapacitado de dizer qualquer coisa, vendo Clare se despedir de Miria e as outras. Aquela era uma conversa que eu não me encaixava, de nenhum modo. Mas de alguma maneira, Helen tocou minha cabeça e disse para eu me fortalecer.

- Alguém precisa controlar essa mente impulsiva da Clare, certo? - Ela riu para mim, e logo vi as três desaparecerem montanha acima. Miria, Helen e Deneve, agora carregando duas espadas.

Todos confiam essas palavras para mim. "Fique forte", "Protege-a", "Seja um bom homem" e muitas outras, que eu vou me esforçar ao máximo para conseguir. Vou me fortalecer, tenho que parar de chorar por qualquer coisa, assim não passo confiança a ninguém.

Felizmente consegui segurar a emoção ao ver Clare enterrar a amiga na decida do vulcão. E como era a tradição de Claymore, a espada de Jeane marcava lá o seu túmulo, como uma lápide digna de uma guerreira que deu a vida pela outra.

Clare ficou em silêncio por um momento, devia estar orando pela amiga, lembrando-se do passado, não faço idéia, mas não quis atrapalhá-la naquela hora.

Chamei-a meio que preocupado, ainda um pouco tímido. Ela virou-se para mim e disse que precisávamos continuar andando.

Uma inacreditável alegria me tomou ali. Eu continuaria a jornada junto a ela, mesmo depois de tudo, e era isso o que me satisfazia: continuar ao seu lado, para o que acontecer, para, um dia, quem sabe, a proteger com minhas mãos, assim como ela vem fazendo.

Voltamos a caminhar, e aquele silêncio me incomodou. Eu sabia que Clare não era uma pessoa que gostava de conversar, mas eu realmente me preocupava. Ela estava tão triste antes, e apesar daquele sorriso meigo e simples ao me chamar ter iluminado seu rosto, eu continuava com a sensação de que ela estava distante.

- Clare, - Chamei-a, uma pouco mais animado que antes. Se você soubesse o que passou na minha cabeça naquela hora, não acreditaria.

Ela olhou para mim, aqueles olhos-de-prata um pouco mais humanos depois de virar um youma para sempre. Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem e o coração acelerar.

- A-Ah, você q-quer... c-comigo...? - Não tinha coragem para dar continuidade. O que eu estava pensando?!

Ela me olhou, confusa.

- O que foi? - Assustei-me e logo desisti de falar. Era muita loucura pedir aquilo, com toda a certeza.

- N-N-Nada! - Falei rapidamente, voltando a olhar para o chão com o rosto vermelho. Era impossível pedir aquilo. Talvez mais tarde, talvez depois de alguns anos, quem sabe. Mas hoje é meio improvável, muito cedo.

Afinal, sou jovem demais para me casar!


End file.
